Body Temptation
by fangirlrizu
Summary: "Let's make a deal, fairy. I will restore the boy's health if you agree to do what I say afterwards." Sometimes we can't fight what our body needs. LinkXDarkXNavi, One-Shot, First DarkXNavi here! :D


Navi slowly opened her eyes, cautious of the blunt sun rays that attacked her eyes. The brightness of sunset had been so intense she was forced to shut her eyes. She was currently sitting against a wall, her headache fading slowly. She remembered all too well what had caused it in the first place; after all, what she witnessed before was too shocking to forget. Never in her life would have she imagined that a being such as a clone of Link –or Dark Link, as he called himself- would exist. And he's autodeclared name lived up to its meaning. He was far darker in all ways possible. Now, if she could only remember what happened after she saw him…

"NO!" she heard someone yell. She slowly opened her eyes to find both Links fighting. Everything was a bit of a blur, the sunlight still harsh on her eyes, but soon she realized what the situation before her was. Her heart fell as she discovered who had the advantage in this battle. Link was already too exhausted and hurt to do much, not to mention he was forcing his body to fight with all his energy –or what was left of it. He seemed enraged, even a bit murderous. The last thought shook Navi just a bit.

"Well, well," Dark chuckled, "how can you be so selfish? After all, we're practically twins." He teased while Link glared intensely. Without a thought, Link had thrown himself at Dark, but it was useless. It took just too little effort for his attack to be completely blocked. Link fell and felt himself on the verge of unconsciousness. Navi's breath became uneven when she realized just how close to death Link was. She couldn't allow that –how the hell did Dark got Link so worked up anyway? Link was far too composed to let anything get through him. "Don't siblings share? I don't have a fairy, you see… and yours seems so invinting…" Dark whispered maliciously at Link's ear. He tried to pull himself up, and attempt to punch his clone in the face, but it was futile. All the while Navi sat there in confusion, not knowing what to do. She didn't even think at that moment, when she stood up and pushed Dark so furiously, Link himself was shocked.

"Oh? Do you intend to fight me now?" Dark asked in an amused tone. "Didn't that curse teach you a lesson about not messing with your enemies, _fairy_?" Navi trembled at the last word, said so despectively she wanted to throw him a punch herself. But she knew she was far too weak in her current human form. She wasn't used to it, and curses tend to have its overwhelming effect for a while. But she couldn't stand seeing Link so helpless, on the verge of dying. Tears streamed down her face as she mentally prepared for humiliation. "P-please," she choked at the words. "Don't hurt Link…" She begged looking at her feet while hating every single part of her for doing such a humiliating thing. Dark, on the other hand, was too amused by the situation. So much, that he drifted his torturing attention towards the poor begging fairy. "Oh? And why would I do that?" he asked, interested in what her response would be.

She shot her head up and glared intently on the being before her, earning a chuckle from such. "Because I can't- no, I won't stand seeing him like that!" She yelled, angry at the obnoxious man. He stood there, with an evil grin adorning his face. Oh, how she wanted to punch him and erase that stupid smile off his face, but she had to be careful. After all, she was too weak to do anything at the moment; even as a fairy she could've been of more use. Dark's face suddenly light up as an idea came to him. "Well, _fairy,_" Navi cringed at the tone; "just how much do you care for a mere human? Wasn't he just a drag that you had to take care of?" He asked, slowly making his way towards her. She froze in the spot as she felt electricity down her spine and goosebumps; anything could happen now, she could die. What the hell was she thinking when she thought begging would be a good idea? "Seems you're a bit too worried for him; could it be that our little fairy is in love?" He whispered on her ear. Right after, he used his arm to block her from escaping, and placed his hand on her back, making small circles with his fingers. Navi's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Get off me!" She yelled, pushing him as hard as she could, but only achieving small results.

Dark chuckled, still amused at the feisty woman before him. He decided to play dirty just to get his way with her; after all, he indeed wanted to savor her in the ways Link didn't have the courage to. Dark smiled as he noticed this was just another thing he would be better at. Soon enough, Link would be out of the picture and he'll be the one left, having his fantasy life. "Hmmm… I see… you don't want it to be me the one to touch you, isn't that right, little fairy?" He teased her. Navi limited herself to glaring him. He sighed and walked towards Link, his face serious all of a sudden. "Let's make a deal, fairy. I will restore the boy's health if you agree to do what I say afterwards." He smirked. Navi gasped, confused at what he had said. But she was so desperate and scared for Link's life, she immediately agreed to his conditions. _Besides, after Link's health is restored, he'll defeat him and get him over with_. Dark smiled at Navi's sudden confident attitude and laughed while doing something that made Navi's eyes widen.

"Did I forget to tell you? The way I'll restore his health is by possessing him and giving him some of my own energy," he smirked, his body disappearing and Link's eyes opening. Slowly, he stood up and looked at Navi's eyes with the same evil glint Dark had. _Oh goddesses, what have I done?_ Navi panicked. "but I think I'll take my payment while I'm here." He said cooly, slowly approaching Navi with a smirk dressing his mouth. As much as she tried to run, or attack, or at least back away, she couldn't. Her body wouldn't move because she felt Link's body walking towards her. She had longed for him to touch her for so long, that now that his body was about to, she couldn't get it to react. Fear showed in her eyes as Link's arms held her hips and caressed her back, sending a chill down her spine. She didn't want to react to Dark's actions, but Link's body… it was too much for her to bear! "I should also tell you…" Dark said leaning over, as if about to kiss her. "Link's very conscious right now. As a matter of fact, he's trying to keep me from touching you." He chuckled, as it seemed he held complete control over Link's body. It was logical, since the energy inside it was his.

His hand began to wander up and down her spine line, making her shudder. _This is wrong… this is wrong!_ Navi tried to convince herself. But it was useless; all the tension she had saved up during her time with Link- all those times she saw him fighting, or when the heat was so terrible he took his shirt off, making her heated in her own way. Those peeks she'd take of him bathing, just to see those muscles, that formed chest, those strong arms, the firm legs… and dear god, did she see some other things too. All the lust she had experienced and had to isolate herself, sometimes resorting to her own touch when the heat would get unbearable. Every single of those moments had taken over her body, making her forget that the man touching her, although in Link's body, was not him. Dark caressed her lips with his own, finally kissing her softly; something she'd never expect from Dark. She knew it was his sick way of torturing her, but right now, she couldn't care, because she was kissing Link, and her body was tensing up with every soft touch of his. Eagerly, Navi pressed her mouth deeper into Link's, making Dark chuckle. _Well, Link. Seems like I've finally broken your fairy; but I won't dare take all the credit. Your helping quite a lot indeed. _Dark told Link, while the boy was completely silent out of utter shock of this new revelation.

He didn't help but feel jealousy at Dark, who was the one doing and receiving, while Link remained a mere spectator from the sidelines. He felt pathetic as he couldn't even attempt to stop this, because deep inside him, he wanted it too. Ever since Navi was cursed into a human form, he could finally take a closer look at her. And the view did not disappoint, Navi was quite the beauty. But he always felt it was a one-sided crush, and that the only love he felt towards the former fairy was that of a friend, a companion. Now here he was, feeling her, but not touching her, since his body was just the puppet to the stronger energy inside of it. He would gasp everytime Navi moaned against his lips, and he wished he was the one touching her like that. It was definitely the perfect torture, and Dark was taking him time reminding Link it was under _his_ ways that Navi had moaned. Meanwhile, Dark pinned Navi against the wall and pressed Link's body against her, making her moan when she felt his manhood. He stopped kissing her to lift her up against him, and kiss her neck. Navi's breath was irregular as Dark licked, kissed, bit neck and ear lobe, making small traces of him with his tongue from her jaw line, to the back of her neck. One hand was secured around her so she wouldn't fall; the other one caressed her curves, her stomach, slowly going up until he reached her breast. Still kissing her neck, he played with her nipples by pinching and rubbing them, squeezing her breast every once in a while. Navi was moaning a lot more now and Dark could feel himself getting harder. Soon he grew out to be a bit bored and decided to do something different. Separating his mouth from Navi's neck, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and smiled on her, making her blush madly. "Fairy, how flexible are you?" he asked her bluntly. Navi's eyes widened at the question, and Link gasped. He was sure that if he could control his body right now, that single question in such situation would even make _him_ blush! Navi blinked until she got the question. "I…uh… a tad flexible, I guess?" she answered shyly, trying not to look into his eyes. Dark smirked and kissed her with more force now, surprising her so much she couldn't control herself and started to kiss him back in wild manner.

Dark separated, and they were both panting now. He smiled as he leaned towards her abdomen, making her back away slowly until she was basically with her hands on the floor upside down, forming somewhat of an 'n'. _What is he planning?_ She wondered, curious to what he was doing. He then placed a leg of hers on his shoulder, making her struggle with balance and squeal nervously. "Shhh… don't worry, you're gonna like this…" he reassured her. It was such a gentle voice, that Navi was having a hard time remembering the man was actually Dark. He kissed between her breasts while she began to feel her head a bit heavy for having it upside down. Slowly lifting her dress right below her breasts, he began to nip, lick and kiss his way down. Navi could feel herself in the clouds as her stomach felt like a million small butterflies were inside and a wave of heat began to form right below her belly button. Dark worked his way down until he reached below Navi's navel. He teasingly stroked with his hands against the fabric of her underwear making her moan. "You're so wet!" he said, truly amazed. Regardless of how experienced he wanted to make himself seem, he was amazed that Navi would react so quickly to his touch. _I guess she really did want Link after all…_ he thought to himself, forgetting that said man could hear his thoughts. He slowly took her underwear off, and kissed her clit, making her shudder. He began to suck it and lick it, slowly, taking his precious time to enjoy the sound of her moans.

"Ahhh…. AAAAAHHH!" Navi moaned. She felt her chest rising up and down as she felt Dark's talented tongue work its magic. She felt like a ball of pressure was forming below her navel, slow and hot, sending waves of lust throughout her body. She couldn't believe this was actually happening; she didn't bother lying to herself anymore, this was extremely good! She had forgotten all about Dark and just focused on Link's body pleasuring her own. It was like a dream come true, all the fantasies she'd had with him didn't compare to the feeling she was having now. Dark sucked harder each time while using his free hand to enter his index finger inside of Navi, making her arch her back. Everytime he would finger her faster, harder; he added another finger, making Navi moan louder. She could feel the pressure going down, and she somehow knew she was about to have her first orgasm. Suddenly, Dark removed his mouth off her clit and his fingers out of her. Navi looked up at him, puzzled. "What…are…you…doing?" She said between pants. He smiled at her once again, making her heart beat faster. "Just wait, impatient little fairy." Dark replied, humored by her sudden eagerness. He lowered his head again, and that's when Navi threw her head back. "Aaaaaaahh….don't….stop….." she pleaded. Dark was licking around her entrance, teasing in almost a cruel way, and then he'd go and suck her clit, only to interrupt that and keep on teasing her entrance. After a while he changed back to sucking her clit. She knew that after that teasing, she needed attention down _there_. Seeing how Dark refused to pay any attention to her neglected spot, she decided to take matters on her own hands. Trying to balance herself with only one hand, her other hand traveled to her entrance and started rubbing it around and entering just a bit, as if imitation Dark's tease. She couldn't help but do it since she felt she was gonna literally burn if she didn't do anything about it. Dark noticed this and chuckled against her clit, the vibrations making her eyes flutter. "OOooooooh…." She was about to enter her finger, when Dark stopped her. "Now, I thought that was for me to do." He said seductively. He was having the greatest time; he wanted to break her, to make her beg for him to enter her. He wanted her to scream, to beg him to fuck her hard, and most of all, he wanted Link to see it all. He wanted him to see how he pleasured the woman he knew he loved in every single way, so that he could never live up to that afterwards. And he was gonna make sure he didn't.

After interrupting Navi from pleasuring herself, he drifted his tongue towards her entrance, but did something completely different. This time, he entered her with his tongue and moved it in and out as fast as he could, licking around the entrance and then using his fingers to pleasure her. "AAAAAAHHHH! Oh, Goddesses, more! Mooooore!" She'd say. He'd use his tongue, then his finger, then he'd put another finger, then he'd lick, suck, and just change so much Navi could feel herself about to explode. She was shaking so hard she lost balance and fell. There she was, panting heavily against the floor, her sex throbbing with need as it was being neglected yet again. She felt so tired, yet so energized. Her body felt heavy but she knew she could do this all night, maybe even for days if she put some effort. The thought of it almost made her wish Dark possessed Link forever. Dark was smiling, looking at her with lust in his eyes. He kneeled beside her and caressed her face. "Did you like it?" He asked. Navi shot up a fearful look that made him laugh. "Wait…you…stopped?" She managed to word out. Dark raised an eyebrow, amused. "Well, you didn't think I'd give you the pleasure of satisfaction, now would you?" Dark justified, making Navi realize, he truly was a master of torture. But she was far too heated to think about it now. "N-no! You can't just leave me like this!" She said incredulous. Dark sighed and stood up, preparing himself to leave. Navi was truly desperate, and pointed at his manhood. "But what are you gonna do about that? I know you need it too!" she accused, trying to find an excuse for him to finish the job. Dark looked at her, trying hard not to laugh at how well his plan was going. "I can always take care of it myself… AAAAHHH!" he yelled, being thrown on the floor by Navi.

She pinned him down the floor trying to make him unable to move. Even though she did limit his moves, it didn't totally prevent him from escaping. However Dark was too curious to go. He did intend to fuck her brains out, so he wanted to see what she was about to do. She slowly moved her hands on his body, caressing his face, his torso, arms, legs…. She began to massage his inner thighs when she heard a groan. Smiling, she looked at Dark in the eyes, which had a questioning look on them. "I can't say I like you better now, Dark, but I'm not gonna let you go so easily. You cause the problem, you fix it." She said, trying to make it sound as less sexual possible. After all, Dark meant nothing to her, and this was just out of pure need. Besides, she was sure she'd never get a chance to do this to Link once he was back in control. So, she might as well live out all her fantasies tonight while she's at it. Moving her had down his pants, she removed them and his underwear, just to be greeted to his throbbing manhood in all of his gloriousness. She observed it for a few seconds, wide eyed, dragging herself into a fantasy where she'd be the one pleasuring Link. She licked the head very slowly, making sure he felt every single movement of hers. And boy did he. He groaned loudly, while she licked down to his shaft and up to the head again, only to suck on the precum. "Ah…" Dark moaned. Navi smiled. She was glad he was enjoying it; there was still a lot for her to do. She slowly took him all into her mouth moving up and down and using a hand to massage the shaft, and the other rubbing his inner thighs. Dark threw his head back and moved his hand on top of Navi's head, urging her to go faster; and she did, she went faster and rubbed harder on him. "I-I think I'm about to…" Dark groaned. And right there Navi stopped, dressing a smirk on her face. Dark looked at her, feeling like he could read her thoughts. _That little bitch did the same to me what I did…_ he realized, smirking.

He turned the tables when he pushed her to the ground and placed himself on top of her. "So you wanna play dirty, huh?" he said, a playful tone invading his voice. He kissed her passionately once again, and moved his hand down to her clit, rubbing it furiously. Surprised and a bit unexpected, Navi found herself panting in no time, again in the same situation than before, where'd he'd suck her clit and lick around her entrance. This time he stopped and sat against the wall. "Sit." He ordered. Navi did as she was told. A few seconds after, she gasped as Dark placed her on top of him, both of them looking at each other in the eyes. _Watch carefully, Link._ He teased. He lifted Navi a bit and placed his erection horizontally against her sex. Then he started grinding his hips as if he were actually fucking her, his erection, hard and smooth, moving against her throbbing, wet sex. All of a sudden both of them were grinding each other. Navi placed her hands on his shoulders and started grinding faster, her clit making contact with Dark's erection. "Ohhhh goddesses…. You feel so good…." She moaned. This was all the motivation Dark needed to get on top of her and start grinding himself against her. He would vary his pace; fast, slow, hard, soft, soft and fast, hard and fast, soft and slow, hard and slow… he explored every possibility, while sucking her nipples and making her yell his name. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH…..AHH, DARK! OH GODDESSESS!" she yelled, one hand pleasuring her neglected breast and the other on Darth's head. Reaching their peaks, Dark decided it was time to get serious. But he wasn't about to let her come. Instead of stopping abruptly as the last two times, he started grinding a whole lot more slow, until lying there beside her, panting hard. Both of them were throbbing in need, and this time little games wouldn't do it. This time he wanted to enter her, and he was gonna get it. "Dark…" Navi called. He turned his face to look at her, eagerness showing as he awaited the words he longed for.

"Please… I…" she said shyly. "You want me to enter you?" He said, calmly. She nodded, her eyes looking somewhere else, because she knew she'd probably orgasm just by looking at his heated expression. "No." He said. She looked at him with begging eyes. "Please! Dark!" she begged, caressing his arms. "Say it then; say you want me to enter you. Say you want me to fuck you until you can't feel, hear or see anymore. Say you want me to fuck you senseless, until you feel so good you could die." He ordered her in a very serious voice. She was blushing incredibly now, her eyes meeting his heated gaze. She was shaking already. "F-Fuck me…" she whispered. Dark closed his eyes, and then looked at her again. "It doesn't sound like you mean it. You don't sound like you want it…" he said. "I do! I really do…" she immediately replied. He kissed her on the lips, shutting her up. "Then prove it." Her eyes soon cleared all confusion. All you could see now was lust. She wanted it so bad, and she'd gone this far… she'd do anything by now. She kneeled and placed her legs on each side of him. Her hands roamed his chest and her sex grinded against his. Navi leaned over his ear to say the words he'd been waiting for. "Dark, fuck me. Fuck me bad and hard. Make me scream your name and leave nail marks on your back. Fuck me senseless like there's no tomorrow…" she whispered, still grinding against him. He placed both his hands on her hips and grinded against her too. They shared a long, passionate kiss, before he placed himself on top of her.

Kissing her softly, he entered her slowly, feeling her walls so tight they'd push him out. He groaned in pleasure as she moaned in pain, being it her first time. He entered slowly and stayed there until she stopped hurting. As a sign, she kissed him passionately and slowly, moving her hips so she could feel him move. Getting it, he started to move inside of her, slow, entering his entire manhood. "Ahhh…" he moaned. She moved her own hips faster, urging him to do the same. _Heh… little fairy wants to be bad, huh?_ He chuckled. He increased his pace and moved harder, massaging her breasts while he fucked her. He got to move so fast and hard, she was moving forward too. They grinded against each other, at different rhythms, both trying to be in control. She got on top of him and moved in circles, causing him to moan louder than he did all night. "You little," he groaned "ahhhhhhh…this….you're so tight….." he said, flipping her over so that know they'd be doggie stlye. He started pounding her like there was no tomorrow, forcing her to move at his rhythm. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" they yelled, both so high in pleasure they seemed to forget everything around them. He then took her legs and put them on his shoulders, and entered her hard, the position making it even tighter for him. "F-Fuck…" he moaned. He could feel himself about to come, and he could tell she was going there too. Both slowed a bit their pace, and came together. Too exhausted to even move, Dark just fell on top her, not even pulling out as he came inside of her. She could feel the warmness of his seed, and felt satisfaction at its best. They both kissed and drifted to sleep, holding each other like they had just made love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark caressed her hair and smiled. _I will definitely be doing this again._ He noted to himself, while leaving with a big grin on his face.

A while later…

Navi opened her eyes to see that she was still in the same position as yesterday. She was too tired to move and besides, she enjoyed being held, even if it was Dark. A smile formed on her lips as she gently shook the young man besides her, who opened his eyes very slowly. "Hey, wanna do it again?" she suggested, giggling. Realizing he was naked, holding her, and still _inside_ of her, Link blushed furiously. Navi sat up and looked confused until she noticed that the one with her now was not the one from last night. "L-Link! I-I'm so s-sorry…" she stuttered, panicking after saying that. _He's gonna think I'm a whore!_ Link shook his head and sat up as well, kissing her. He had loved her for so many years and now that he knew she felt the same way, he was too happy to even consider what happened last night as an looked at him confused. "Don't you hate me for pretty much raping your body?" she asked shyly. The question itself made Link blush, but this time he was gonna have the courage to fight for her. "N-No… in fact, I w-wouldn't mind if… y-you did again…" He answered, his cheeks turning as red as a lobster. Navi's eyes shined with happiness and she kissed Link while pressing herself against him. Afterwards she leaned over his ear and whispered "We're gonna have so much fun…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you think? This is my first completed lemon! I know there might be many grammar errors, I apologize, English is my second language :D**

**Anway, I had an epiphany of Dark Link doing Navi while in Link's body. And this came to mind! What do you think? Should I attempt at writing another lemon? Plz comment and rate! :OOO**


End file.
